SUICIDIO
by astrid.v.s.ceatd
Summary: Astrid, ha sufrido mucho desde la secundaria hasta la de preparatoria. Ahora harta de su vida esta dispuesta a acabar con ella por tercera vez. Lo que no sabe es que el destino la ara encontrarse con alguien con el que juntos encontraran una razón por la cual vivir. (edite un poco)
1. Chapter 1

Era viernes y como cualquier otro en mi miserable vida fui a la preparatoria, me mantuve alejada de todos y entrene en el gimnasio lanzando maldiciones al costal de boxeo. De lujo, esto es mi vida, una puta mierda.

¿Por qué la considero así?

Verán, yo era una chica normal: Salía a fiestas, tenía amigas, iba de compras, oía música… pero bueno eso era cuando recién iniciaba mi vida de secundaria.

Yo vivía con mis padres en el centro de la capital, todos los fines de semana salíamos los tres a la playa y creábamos hermosos momentos juntos. Realmente era feliz.

Digo "_ERA feliz"_ porque no mucho después de iniciar el curso mis padres solían pelear mucho en las noches y durante el día no se hablaban para nada.

Tenía esperanzas de que sus peleas se terminaran de una buena vez y que todo fuera como antes, pero no fue así.

Sus peleas empeoraron cada vez más y, yo nada más escuchaba cada insulto y reclamo que se lanzaban uno a otro. Me dolía tanto escuchar cada grito e insulto que sin poder evitarlo lloraba por las noches. La gran Astrid Hofferson llorando.

De cierta manera eso me ayuda a darme cuenta que la mayoría de mis amigas no eran más que unas mal nacidas que solo estaban conmigo por pura conveniencia. Solo Brutilda me demostró su lealtad, a pesar de mis cambios de ánimo.

Han pasado 5 años desde que no la veo.

Después de varios meses mi madre le pidió el divorcio a mi padre y el no dudo en aceptarlo. El único problema era yo.

El divorcio fue rápido y no hubo mucha discusión de que yo me quedara con mi madre. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, yo aun quería que mis padres se reconciliaran y volviéramos a ser la familia que éramos antes, pero cada día que pasaba era cada vez menos mi esperanza, ya que no mucho tiempo después mi madre me presentara a su nuevo novio.

Con el divorcio y la nueva relación de mi madre me deprimió mucho.

Al cumplir seis meses después del divorcio ya no podía soportar el dolor que sentía así que decidí intentar quitarme la vida utilizando una clásico: Pastillas para dormir. Intente un día que mi madre tuvo una cita, pero mi madre había olvido su bolso y me encontró.

Termine tres días en el hospital y cuatro meses en una clínica especial para superar mi "Depresión" pero lo que consiguió fue que deseara estar realmente aun mas muerta.

Una noche, mi padrellego a la casa, borracho, gritando y golpeando todo lo que se encontraba, exigiéndole a mi madre el dinero que supuestamente le había robado. Mi madre lo corrió a gritos, el por su parte se negó al principio pero se fue al poco rato en su auto realmente furioso. Tenía miedo por su comportamiento, nunca antes lo había visto así.

Al día siguiente se convirtió en unos de los más terribles y dolorosos de mi vida.

Alrededor de las ocho de la madrugada un policía llamo a la casa y nos informo que mi padre había tenido un accidente automovilístico por la noche, yo le roge a mi madre que me llevarla al hospital pero se negaba hasta que por fin la convencí de llevarme.

Al llegar nos informaron que se encontraba en terapia intensiva y que había pocas posibilidades de que pudiera sobrevivir.

Ese mismo día mi padre falleció.

El día del funeral solo Brutilda me acompaño durante todo mi dolor, mientras que mi madre estaba como si el difunto fuera un completo desconocido, no mostraba otra expresión en sus ojos grises además del desprecio al lado de su novio José.

Después de dos meses después del funeral mi madre se casó de nuevo aun sabiendo que yo estaba totalmente en contra a ese matrimonio, José no me daba confianza y además porque me dolía ver que a mi madre estaba como si nunca hubiera estado casada con mi difunto padre.

Me corte las venas pero fallo mi segundo intento de suicidio.

Volví a ser internar en una clínica pero por dos años más. Petición de mi ahora padrastro.

Cuando salí me informaron que la familia Thorston se había mudado a otro estado, y ahora, sin mi única amiga realmente estaba sola en este asqueroso mundo.

Ingrese a la preparatoria donde seguí con la misma actitud de los últimos años siendo nuevamente una marginada social, sin amigos, aunque realmente prefiero estar sola.

Un intento más y todo terminara, y a diferencia de las veces anteriores…

…espero no fallar….

**Soy una persona horrible lo sé. Merezco ser descuartizada por todos ustedes. Perdí la inspiración y sé que han pasado ****literalmente**** años desde que publique, pero cuando por fin me anime a retomarla la releí y me di cuenta de lo pésima que era redactado y que aparentemente andaba dolida cuando la inicie, así que a partir de ahora editare el segundo capítulo y tomara un nuevo rumbo la historia. **

**Aviso: Le he dado un cambio cronológico, la edad de Astrid ronda por los 15- 16 años e Hipo tendrá entre 17-18 y los lugares serán casi 100% ficticios a diferencia a como había iniciado anteriormente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este editado comienzo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Astrid**

corrió con furia por el frio bosque sin importarle estar empapada por completo o tener los zapatos cubiertos de barro a causa de la lluvia que había azotado el lugar sin previo aviso, pero le importaba muy poco, solo quería llegar lo antes posible a su destino. Llevaba horas caminando por el denso bosque, al principio se encontró perdida y cuando logro orientarse había comenzado a llover, eso no la detuvo y decidió seguir su camino corriendo.

Respiraba con agitación, las gotas de sudor se revolvían con las aguas del cielo en su cuerpo. Atravesó dificultosamente la espesa subida frente a ella a escasos metros de su destino. Llego y contemplo frente a ella el gran océano con gran cantidad de color gris por el clima pero que representaba a la perfección él como se sentía: triste, melancólica y apagada.

El día anterior después de ir al colegio fue cuando su madre le dio la nada agradable noticia de que estaba embarazada, fue literalmente la gota que derramo el vaso a su paciencia y poca voluntad de seguir bajo el mismo techo con ellos.

Salió corriendo de la cocina hasta su habitación subiendo las escaleras en dos en dos, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a seguir ahí. Tomo su mochila guardo una sudadera, su celular y el dinero que tenía guardado para que esa misma noche se convirtiera en una fugitiva.

Ahora se encontraba en la costa, lugar donde una ocasión había ido con su padre por cuestiones de trabajo, era un pueblo lúgubre y con muy pocos habitantes que contrastaban con el lugar, en su mayoría era gente mayor y casi sin niños y los poco que habían era insípidos al igual que todo en el lugar.

Si, definitivamente había escogido el lugar perfecto.

Al llegar se dejo caer sobre el pequeño pasto que había debajo ya que sus piernas le temblaban y la respiración se le dificultaba al grado de arderle la nariz. Tenía varios rasguños en los brazos y rostro, no le causo sorpresa y pareciera que veía heridas ajenas. Las contemplaba sin dolor.

Saco el celular de su mochila que colgaba tras ella y vio que tenía llamadas y mensajes perdidos de su madre, poco le importaban pero no quería ser molestada así que simplemente le envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba bien y que volvería en 2 semanas o menos.

Gran mentira, no estaba dispuesta a volver.

**Estaba sola**

o era lo que quería creer porque sentía la ligera sensación de ser observada, pero miraba a mi alrededor y no veía a nadie, además de que era imposible ya que no había pasado mucho desde que la lluvia se había detenido.

Recuerdo la ocasión cuando en el descanso de la escuela mis amigas y yo estábamos hablando de la muerte y el poco sentido que tenia la vida entre otras cosas a causa de mí penar por el divorcio de mis padres, en su mayoría eran comentarios en broma o burla, hasta que una compañera dijo:

-Hay suicidas, y "suividas". Al principio, parecen el mismo, porque sienten la misma desesperanza. Pero los primeros reaccionan matándose, y los segundos renaciendo. El "suivida" también desaparece, pero vuelve a nacer, diferente y nuevo- Todas nos le quedamos viendo, confusas y sorprendidas por lo que dijo y al darse cuenda de nuestra sorpresa volvió a hablar:

-Lo he leído en un libro, es pesimista el personaje que lo dijo, eso es todo- guardo silencio y no dijo nada más.

No era de extrañar que dijera cosas extrañas y mucho menos de temas sobre muerte y suicidios, ella cuando era pequeña presencio como su madre se quitaba la vida a causa de su marido alcohólico.

De cierta forma ella era la que me hubiera comprendido mejor si tan solo no se hubiera convertido en "suivida".

Sus palabras me dejaron pensando. Yo sabía que no podía ser "suivida", que no podía renacer y ser alguien diferente como lo hizo ella, por lo tanto decidí ser suicida, si no podía convertirme en alguien nuevo entonces lo mejor era morir.

Yo era nada más ni nada menos que una

**suicida.**

Un ruido interrumpió sus recuerdos. Astrid no supo que era, le pareció que era el viento moviendo las copas de los arboles a su espalda, pero algo le decía que no era así.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad se levanto y camino nuevamente hacia los abedules blancos que daban a las entrañas del profundo bosque.

Camino pocos metros deteniéndose dudosa de seguir. Espero a oír algún otro sonido. Nada, no se oía nada diferente a las olas del mar azotando el acantilado o el golpeteo de los arboles por el viento y los pájaros, ni el eco de las gotas de lluvia que aun resonaban en el lugar.

Iba a dar media vuelta y volver a la orilla de aquel acantilado cuando lo escucho. Era el suave sonido de un violín a lo lejos, tocando armoniosamente una melodía.

Astrid se detuvo e intento buscar el origen del sonido con la vista, pero el sonido se fundía por todo el lugar. Se adentro al bosque oyendo atentamente la suave melodía en sus oídos, no sabía que era pero desprendía cierto dolor y melancolía con cada nota que salía del instrumento. Camino en un inicio y después comenzó a correr cuando la melodía tomo un ritmo más rápido y energético. En compas con la melodía aumentaba y bajaba la velocidad de sus pies, deseosa de encontrar el origen y a la persona responsable de tan bella melodía.

Ella no era para nada fanática de la música instrumental o clásica, tanto que hasta la consideraba aburrida y sin sentido. Había ganado ese desprecio en la clínica cuando ponían por todo el edificio esos géneros las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana.

Pero por lo mismo se impresiono porque le pareció haberla oído antes, pero no con la misma sensibilidad y energía con la que la estaba oyendo en ese momento, era tal su impresión que su piel se había erizado de una manera más aguda a como estaba antes a causa de la lluvia y el frio.

Después de varios minutos sin éxito, el violín toco las ultimas notas con gran fervor y energía antes de desaparecer por completo entre el bosque.

El corazón de Astrid latía ferozmente no solo por haber corrido sino también por esa extraña sensación que le había causado tan hermosa y melancólica melodía.

Sabía de ante mano que no era una melodía de tipo deprimente que al contrario era para subir los ánimos, pero esta que aun sentía recorriéndola por toda el alma daba a entender esos sentimientos como los de querer huir de algo.

Se llevo las manos al pecho en donde se encontraba su corazón y con la vista puesta en el cielo nublado que se veía a través de las copas de abedules se pregunto a sí misma:

-¿Por qué?... ¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho?... ¿por qué?...- pequeñas lagrimas salieron sin permiso de sus ojos dejándola totalmente desconcertada y confundida.

**Volví con un nuevo y reeditado capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado.**

**El fragmento que dice la compañera de Astrid sobre los suicidas es realmente un fragmento de un libro que me gusto mucho: "El síndrome de Mozart". **

**Hace unos meses comencé a ir a clases de violín y me he adentrado más en el mundo de la música clásica así que esta historia tendrá de un poco-mucho de eso. **

***Como antes dije va a tomar muchos cambies y espero les agrade esta nueva forma de narrar así que cuando aparezcan las ****"NEGRITAS CENTRADAS" **** es cambio de narración.**

**Nos vemos pronto y de igual manera luego pasare cual es la melodía que se tocaba en la historia.**

**Adiós los amo. :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**


End file.
